


A New Tradition

by confessorlove



Category: White Collar
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Neal's radius not allowing him to make the trip to Times Square to watch the ball drop, much to Rebecca's disappointment, perhaps it's time for the two of them to find a new way to spend New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even plan to write this but I did. It's still midnight in some parts of the USA so I guess it doesn't matter that it's after midnight for me. Have a Happy New Year!

Every year since she moved to New York there was one tradition she kept, New Year’s Eve in Times Square.  It had been like that since her very first year in New York and she never thought she would see a day when that changed.  Unfortunately this year things were different.  It wasn’t the first time that the realities of Neal’s anklet impeded in her life but it was the first time she felt truly upset about it.  Spending New Year’s Eve in Times Square with all the celebrations would have been fun but she couldn’t imagine going there without Neal.  She couldn’t imagine watching the ball drop without him or not having him there to kiss her when the clock struck twelve.  It head been a few year since she had someone to kiss at midnight so she did not want to waste this opportunity even if his anklet was making things complicated.

She didn’t know what Neal’s plans for New Year’s Eve were but she hoped that he would be willing to spend the evening with her.  She was giving up her Times Square tradition so hopefully they could start a new one together.  Rebecca didn’t bother to knock when she reached his apartment.  She merely turned the doorknob and stepped inside the cozy place which had become like a second home to her in the past few months.

“Neal?”

His concentration broke when she spoke and he glanced away from his easel and towards her.  “Becca.  Hey.”

Rebecca smiled as she walked towards him and bent down to kiss him.  “No New Year’s plans?”  She raised her eyebrow and glanced around.  “I was half expecting to find Mozzie draining your wine rack.”

He shrugged slightly in response.  “The best parties are all outside my radius.  I think Mozzie may be at one though.  No sense ringing in the New Year solo if it can be avoided.  What about you?  You didn’t mention coming over tonight.”

“Ah,” Rebecca replied before she leaned against the table and place her hands flat on it.  “Well, I usually go to Times Square but unfortunately my boyfriend is on an ankle monitor.  I couldn’t very well go and miss out on my New Year’s kiss at midnight, could I?”

Neal reached out and grabbed ahold of Rebecca’s to tug her over towards him. It was then that she noticed the paint on his hands.  She had not been paying any attention to what he had been painting when she first got there but now that the dark blue paint had transferred to her hand, she was curious.  “I suppose you couldn’t,” Neal replied before he patted his knee with his free hand in an invitation for Rebecca to sit there.

She sat on his knee and draped her arm around his neck as her gaze found the canvas Neal had been painting on.  There was an incredibly well done painting of Times Square on New Year’s.  It was just like it had always been every year that Rebecca had gone.  It amazed her.  She’d never seen Neal paint anything quite like this and it completely captivated her.  “It’s beautiful,” she finally murmured after a moment or two as she reached up to adjust her glasses.

His head turned towards her and he pressed a light kiss to her cheek.  “It’s not as good as the real thing though.”  Neal’s hand came up to cup Rebecca’s cheek as he tilted her head to look at him.  “It’s not too late to make it to see the ball drop if you want to go, Becca.”

Rebecca was silent for a moment as she thought it over before she finally shook her head.  “I’m happy here.  Besides, when is the last time you got to go to Times Square?”

“It’s been awhile,” Neal replied with a soft sigh.

“Then I can wait.  I don’t want you to spend New Year up here alone regardless of how beautiful the view is.”  She smiled softly at him as her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck.  “I’m happy here with you.  I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

Even though he was trying to hide it, Rebecca could tell Neal was glad she didn’t decide to leave.  It had to be hard for him to not be able to join so many other New Yorkers in Times Square when it was something he had done in the past.  It was going to be difficult for her this year and she was voluntarily giving up her chance to go so she could spend the New Year with Neal.

He patted her thigh and drew her from her thoughts after a moment.  “Why don’t you pop open a bottle of champagne and I’ll clean up my paint?”

Rebecca nodded as she rose from her place on Neal’s knee.  “Alright.”  She walked over towards the little kitchen to get the champagne and the glasses while Neal cleaned up his painting.  She still couldn’t believe that he painted Times Square on New Year’s just because he missed the excitement of it, but she had to admit she was glad to know that she wasn’t the only one in this relationship with a love of that tradition.

She found the champagne and the glasses and put them on the table as she glanced over at Neal.  “Do you want to do the honors?”  She held out the bottle to him and he took it from her with a slight nod.  It did not take long before he had opened the bottle and poured them both a glass.

Neal handed Rebecca her glass and set the bottle on the table.  “It’s not quite midnight yet, but I don’t see a problem with starting the celebrations early.”

“Neither do I,” she replied with a grin.

He raised his glass and lightly allowed it to clink against Rebecca’s.  “To a bright future and a New Year,” he said.

“To new traditions and a new relationship,” Rebecca countered before they both took a sip of their champagne.

Together the pair drank and laughed until the clock struck twelve and for a moment Rebecca felt like Cinderella whose fairytale was coming to an end.  Luckily for her, this fairytale was only beginning.  Neal’s lips found hers and she couldn’t help but marvel in the moment as she returned the kiss.  Never before had she been kissed at midnight on New Year.  This was something different.  Rebecca just hoped that it was the change she needed to find something good.  One thing was certain in her mind and that was the fact that no matter what happened, she was in for an adventure with him.  Perhaps this could be their new tradition.  As long as they were together, Rebecca wouldn’t mind.


End file.
